Sesshomaru and Furball
by FumiRevive
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a ball of fur on his way home from work.


Sesshomaru and Furball

* * *

"Yet another failure, is there no end to this foolishness!" Sesshomaru blazed through the hallway, on his way to the meeting room, his personal assistant Jaken, was hot on his heels. Inuyasha had screwed up when he got Kagome, his unknown girlfriend, pregnant, leading to him and his father into a mess.

Doors slammed open, Sesshomaru immediately grabbed Inuyasha's collar and hoisted him up. Inuyasha struggled to get back to the floor.  
"Can you not put it in your pants for a minute?!" He shouted, flinging his half-brother back to the seat. His father was seating adjacent to where Sesshomaru stood, not looking too happy either.

"Inuyasha." His father stressed out, clear that worry was etched on his face. "Your mistakes in the past were still tolerable but this… this is _insane._ Do you want to _burn_ this company to the ground?"

"Apparently he does, seeing as how he knocked up his girlfriend without a second thought! Now you want to _marry_ her!"

Inuyasha was silent. For the first time of his life, he had nothing to say. He knew how in deep shit he was. He knocked up his girlfriend when he was already engaged, though not yet publicly known, to his father's best friend's daughter. This engagement was in hopes to merge an alliance with them and be unbeatable to the rivaling companies.

Izanagi ruled his company with an iron fist and was ruthless to any rival companies. Though ruthless on business side, he was more amiable when it came to best friends. It was a surprise how his daughter came out to be gentle and kindhearted, many thought she would be the same as her father.

But amiable he may be to Toga, his father, Izanagi would truly crush them for this slight mishap. Izanagi would not tolerate any humiliation that would happen to him or his daughter.

"This is bad." His father shook his head. He had never felt so much pressure in his life right now. Izanagi may be human but most demons feared him, and the Taisho Corporation, though it also holds its own power, would do no benefit in angering the Ieiri Corporation.

"The only help you can give now is if you break things of with your wench and get married to Ieiri's daughter!" He barked out to his half-brother who still had the guts to shake his head.

"I love Kagome! You can't take her away from me! Well if want this merge so much why don't you just get married to that girl!" He countered back, the chair he was previously sitting on was on the ground.

"Look here Inu-" Toga's response was cut short when Jaken burst into the room, three pairs of amber eyes looked at the small imp who was trying to catch his breath. Jaken grabbed the remote from the table and immediately opened the television.

"Jaken what is the meaning of this?!"

"You must see this milord! Izanagi-sama of Ieiri Corporation must be in hysterics right now!"

"Hysterics?"

The three dog demon looked at the television, a female reporter was in view. A picture of Rin Ieiri was shown in the upper right corner of the screen.

"Rin Ieiri, daughter of Izanagi Ieiri, is currently missing. It has been 2 days since her disappearance. She was last seen wearing a gray jacket, black sweatpants and a white cap. Izanagi Ieiri vows to reward a sum of 5 million for the return of his daughter and will be further compensated. In another news…"

Sesshomaru turned off the television and looked at Inuyasha. "It seems the deities are in your favor for now little brother. It will do you better to break it up with your wench soon." He glared at his half-brother.

"I will take my leave now father. I still have things to finish."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his watched for the second time of the day. How had time pass by so quickly? The first glance was at 4:00 PM and now it was 2:00 AM. The dog demon stepped out of his office, the whole office building was already closed, and he was most likely the only one still there if not for the guards. As soon as he reached the entrance, he remembered that he didn't have his car with him because it was sent for repairs.

Not that he needed it anyway. His penthouse was just around the corner for his convenience, if ever he was suddenly needed in the office.

Briefcase on hand, he started to walk towards his building. Now with Izanagi having a problem over his missing daughter, it could give him enough time to persuade Inuyasha in leaving his wench. And hopefully by that time, she's found, Inuyasha is good to go.

He nodded to himself, clearly pleased with the turn of events, once he has his hands on Izanagi's alliance, he could control most of the business ventures with a bat of his eyes. He continued down the road, about to cross the street when a small whimper catches his attention.

Turning briefly to the sound of the noise, he saw nothing.

"I am hearing things now." He scoffed. Perhaps this was the effects of overworking. The small noise was heard again and had successfully piqued Sesshomaru's interest.

"Who is there?" He demanded, ready to strike , was this a new modus of robbery?

The box near the postbox rustled, giving away the place where the small noise was from. He headed towards the box looked inside. A small pup was inside and was looking up to him weakly.

"Of course." He wanted to roll his eyes.

Another small whimper came from the small dog.

" _Help me._ " Its front paw tried to reach for him but went limp.

Sesshomaru being himself would not allow entry to anyone in his home, but as a dog demon, there was absolutely no way that he would let a measly dog inside his home and mark his territory.

 _"No."_ He stood up, his nose slightly scrunched up, the slight odor was bothering him. It was now howling, though weakly.

 _"Noooooo. Come back."_

 _"Quiet!"_ He growled back, he crouched back to the box. The small dog tried to stand up but it was too weak to even move. Sesshomaru saw the small though rather deep wound on its body. His hands roamed over the body of the dog, learning that it must somehow have been hit and stab by someone. The little dog maybe stronger than he thought, its wound were at least two days old.

But it will die anyway.

He didn't care.

" _You will die soon. Best you sleep it off and let death claim you_." He said too bluntly. It started wailing, refusing to accept what the demon said.

" _No! Save me! Save me!_ "

And for the first time, his heart tugged at the sight of the small dog. Its wailing reminded him of how he cried when he held his mother to his arms when sickness had claimed her life. He kept on shouting at the doctors to save her but none could help.

Carefully he held the small limpy dog to his chest.

" _Just for tonight and you'll have to fend for yourself._ "

He dropped his briefcase to the nearest table and laid down the small dog on the floor. Back with a first aid kit, he slowly dropped to his knees and inspected the small dog. He dabbed a bit of beta dine on the wound, causing it to slightly flinch. He dressed the wound neatly.

"I am simply too perfect in everything I do." He said, pleased with himself.

After that, he gently massaged the muscles and stretched it gently so that it won't cause too much discomfort.

" _Hungry… food…_ " It said drowsily, having someone massage its body felt like heaven.

"Just for tonight … just for tonight."

Sesshomaru muttered to himself, not amused on how he was ordered to bring food for the measly dog.

Finding leftover rice in his bare fridge, he thought it was enough for the small dog, since of course, it was only staying for the night.

 _"Here."_

He placed the plate in front of the small dog to which it gratefully stood up, if not too slowly. While it munched down the food it was given, Sesshomaru took the time to change out from his work clothes and put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts.

"Pomeranian huh…" He came back to where he left the small dog, it was now sleeping soundly, the plate completely finished. He brought the dog to his room and placed it next to his pillow.

He sighed, hoping that the least the small dog could do was not to take a dump or piss on his bed.

He slipped inside the bed, it was now 3:00 AM. And he had to get up by 8:00 AM and get to work at 10:00 AM. "Oh the joys of owning a company." He shut his eyes close, immediately drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru was usually aware of what was happening around him, but not today, his sleep had been so good that he had slept past his routine time. The small dog was already awake and was pacing around the sheets. A small groan from the demon was heard and the small dog immediately ran to him and jumped on his chest. Its two front paws moved on his chest as if it was digging something.

" _Wake up! Wake up!_ " When the small dog woke up, it felt entirely better. Its body wasn't stiff anymore and it could move more freely. Now all it wanted was Sesshomaru to wake up so it could get off of his bed. The distance of the floor and bed was too much for it to challenge.

 _"Get up!_ " It started to growl cutely, it used its mouth to pull on his shirt, causing a small hole on it.  
 _"Shut up. Go away."_ The demon muttered, grabbing the small dog on its neck and placed it to the ground. He rolled further in his bed and continued sleeping.

With all paws on the ground, the dog looked up to the larger being slumbering on the bed.  
 _"Guess he won't be up until later."_ Fortunately for the small dog, Sesshomaru had forgotten to completely close the door. The small dog entered the spacious room.

 _"It didn't seem so big last night._ " There was a large television hanged on the wall with complete sound system. The white couch looked expensive as hell as well, wait is that a bear rug? The small dog gulped, not wanting to know if it was real or not.

Well this place surely needs something to jazz it up, even if it was morning! Nothing is too early for music. Little dog thought happily, walking towards the sound system and looked at it.

So how does this thing operate?

Mashing the buttons with its nose, the system suddenly lit up, and a smooth classical music played through the speakers. The small dog moved towards the kitchen, it opened fridge and saw no food inside.

Shaking its head, the small dog tried to think of something.

 _"Hmmm…."_ An idea popped up inside the poms mind, the phone! Surely if someone lived in this kind of luxurious place, they should have servants on his beck and call right?

Now the problem was how to get up to the counter. The little dog looked around, the drawers, it noted could be used as stairs and once it reached the top, it could use the counter chair to get to the table.

The small dog nudged the phone with its nose and pressed the first button that reached its paw.

Bzzt… bzzt…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A squawky voice could be heard from the other side. "It is past 8:00 AM milord, are you not going to work today?"

 _Uh oh._  
The small dog stared at the phone.  
 _I can't speak this!_

It closed its eyes and took the risk. If that demon could speak Inu language, this person could probably speak it as well. Right? Right?

" _Bring breakfast up and newspaper."_ The dog thought of something more to say, what kind of words would someone like that demon say?

"Er… Lord Sesshomaru, if I may be so personal, is something wrong? You uh… sound off." Jaken was utterly delighted that his master had finally talked to him in Inu language, he had secretly learned the language in hopes that one day he would be trusted enough. But he couldn't help be bothered that his master's voice was missing the usual menacing tone.

" _Do not dawdle!_ " The small dog barked rather too loudly.

"H-HAI MIL." The dog nudged the end call button and went back down the floor, closing the drawers on its way down.

 _There we go._

A few moments later, the doorbell rang, the small dog stood up, not sure how to open the door since it was too high for it to reach. The door opened, a small imp stepped inside with a tray that was full of food. The small dog hid behind the umbrella rack and waited for the imp to place the food on the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Your food is here!" Jaken moved to the sound system. "Since when did Lord Sesshomaru had music playing?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaruuu!" Its annoying voice called out.

He is sleeping! Keep quiet! The small dog growled to itself. Seeing that Jaken was about to go in Sesshomaru's room, the small dog bolted out from its hiding placed and bit the clothes of the imp.

"Hmmm?! Lord Sesshomaru?!" Before Jaken could turn his head, he was suddenly being dragged to the door, his card key and newspaper slipping out of his pocket.

"T-the key…" He felt himself dropped outside and doors slammed shut.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pounded on the door. "My card key fell on the floor!"

" _Get it later. Now get out!_ "

"H-hai milord!" As soon as he was in the elevator, Jaken shouted. "YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LORD SESSHOMARU!" He wept on his clothes on his way down.

* * *

The smell of coffee assaulted the senses of Sesshomaru, his eyes opened as he stared at the clock. It was already 10:20 AM! He shoved the blanket out of his way and stood up. His nose catching the smell of the smaller dog.

"Where is that little dog?"

His phone suddenly rang. It was his father calling.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you?"

"I… have slept in. Father." He admitted, it was the first time it had happened too.

"Oh?" His father was seemingly surprised, he always knew that Sesshomaru was basically the one who opened and closed the office building with how early and late he went and go.

"I will be there as soon as pos-"

"There is no need for that Sesshomaru. Take the day off, no, the week off. I'm sure you'll be needing it. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of things from here." Toga left no room for arguments as he abruptly ended the call, so that Sesshomaru won't able to say no.

Sesshomaru dropped the phone back to the bed stand and went to the kitchen.

He was greeted by the sight of the small dog who was resting its head on the newspaper. Its tail wagged when Sesshomaru came at sight. The small dog approached him with the newspaper on its mouth which Sesshomaru took.

He looked around his place, noting that there was music playing and there was food on the table. How the hell did this dog do this?

 _"You did this?"_

The dog nodded eagerly, its small tongue was on view. He placed a hand on the small dog and peeled the bandage open. The wound had neatly closed and the bandage would no longer be needed. On cue, the small dog's stomach grumbled, he picked up the small dog and placed it on the dining table.

It eyed the sausages the was on the plate but refrained from eating it. When Sesshomaru took a seat, he pushed a plate of sausages and sandwich towards it, then went to sip his own coffee and ate his share.

 _"What is your name?"_ He asked, his eyes moved to the newspaper.

The small dog whimpered, not sure of what its name was either.

 _"I don't know…_ " Its ears drooped slightly.

 _"And what happened to you to get that wound?"_

The small dog made no comment, giving a hint to Sesshomaru that it didn't know as well.

"Hn."

The small dog looked up to him, but the newspaper covered his whole frame. The picture of the girl that covered the front page got its attention.

 _It's like I know her…_

The small dog looked down on its plate and polished the remaining food.

A few minutes passed by and the demon was finished reading the newspaper. The small dog was sitting down on the table with its head resting on its paws.

 _"You smell."_ He stated, he pinched the neck of the small dog and carried it to the bathroom.

" _You smell too!"_ The small dog barked back, but did quite agree with Sesshomaru, how many days had it been?

The small dog was gently dropped to the cold tile. It paced around the washroom, while Sesshomaru undressed himself. The small dog saw his state of undress, and quickly averted its gaze.

"You are female huh?" He smirked, amused that the dog turned its back on him. She was pacing around some more when she was grabbed, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip was too secured.

"Time to get wet Furball." He placed her down on the cold tile and closed the door.

Sesshomaru had first cleaned himself before the small dog, When he looked down, he saw Furball plastered to the wall, trying not to get wet from the shower drops.

Sesshomaru deliberately moved and a huge amount of water was splashed on the small dog.

 _"Hey!"_ She looked up to the dog demon, but she saw that he was too focused on washing his hair. She moved her head to the side once again, and moved around to avoid the water, but everywhere she seemed to go, the water caught up quickly.

 _"You're purposely doing this!"_

 _"Am not."_ He smoothly lied, crouching down to the small dog, he poured a generous amount of shampoo on his hand and began to apply it on Furball.

To say she didn't like it meant she was lying, she had absolutely loved how Sesshomaru hit all the achy spots on her body and now she smells good as well! After being dried up, she was placed on his bed. The dog demon slipped on a shirt and slacks. He grabbed his suitcase on the floor and began to pull out the laptop.

" _Take me to a walk!_ " She barked, tugging at his wrist. She gave him his best puppy eyes look and knew that he had fallen trapped to it when he sighed.

 _Success!_ Furball cheered herself.

 _"There is a problem._ " Furball tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong.

 _"I don't have a collar and leash."_ He pretended to look at his cabinet then back to Furball.

" _I promise to behave! I promise I promise! Please take me out._ " She whimpered, clearly wanting to go take a walk. She began tugging on his wrist again.

 _"Fine."_ He growled, placing her on the floor.

 _"I can't have you eating human food too much anyway."_

He grabbed a dress shirt before going out. He dropped the card key back to the concierge where Jaken had been taking over when he wasn't in the office. With a slight nod of Sesshomaru's head, he went out of the building, with Furball behind his heels, trying to catch up with him.

* * *

It was a funny sight to see, a serious looking dog demon with a small furball on his hand. He had pulled her out from the pushcart to show her the selection of dog foods. There was beef, lamb, tuna…? Sesshomaru looked at the tuna flavor skeptically. Weren't that for cats?

 _"Lamb and Beef!_ " She barked happily.

Sesshomaru was about to get six of each when he suddenly realized something.

 _"Weren't you staying for a day at most?"_ He asked, looking at the dog who dropped its ears. He proceeded to get the food cans and dumped it in the cart. He placed Furball back to the cart and went around the supermarket some more.

"Mommy! A cute dog!" A small girl ran up to Sesshomaru's cart. She peered inside the cart and Furball looked at her happily. She wagged her tail and licked the little girl's finger.

"That tickles!" She giggled to herself. "You're so cute!"

 _"Hello!"_ Furball barked. Sesshomaru ignored the attention the small dog have gathered, he continued to look for the biggest wagyu steak the market had to offer.

"Yui, I'm sure the young man here would want to finish his shopping, why don't you come here and pick what fruit you want to eat tonight?" The young girl's mother called out. Yui looked back to the small dog and pouted.

"I have to go now. My mommy's calling for me. I hope I can see you again!" She smiled at the dog before running back to her mom.

" _Goodbye Yui!_ " She yipped, her vision following the small girl run back to her mom. She felt a thing placed behind her. When she turned her back, she was met with a steak that was even larger than her.

 _"You are going to eat that by yourself?!_ "

" _Is there a problem?"_ One of his eyebrow quirked up, not quite getting the surprised reaction from the dog.

" _N-nothing…"_

Furball looked around the place waiting for Sesshomaru to finish paying for the food. The female cashier was trying to chat up Sesshomaru when he gave her his black credit card, but Sesshomaru looked bored and was not answering to a single question. Once he was done paying he grabbed the bag and walked towards the park.

"Let's go."

* * *

Furball kept running back and forth the fountain. Two children had joined her and was chasing her around but couldn't keep up with her energy. She yipped when one boy stopped to catch his breath.

"Faster!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he hadn't forgot about the case with Izanagi and Inuyasha. It was no doubt that Rin Ieiri would be found sooner or later, and if Inuyasha have not yet broken things off with his wench, he was sure that he'd have to work twice as usual because of this small screw up.

Sesshomaru decided to call Izanagi to ask how things were going. Unfortunately, Izanagi's personal assistant had picked up the phone and said Izanagi was not in condition to talk. He was confined in his room for a day now.

"WHOWHOWHOAA" A loud crash was heard. The children Furball was currently playing with had run back to their mommies, leaving Furball to face the two grown teenagers. They had crashed when she suddenly stopped.

"T-this damn dog!" Furball panicked, trying to get away from the teen's grip. Unfortunately for her, she had not gotten away and was now in the mercy of the teen.

"Shit. I scraped my knees." His friend said, rubbing his knees. They were about to get Furball somewhere when Sesshomaru intervened.

"Is there a problem." Sesshomaru stated, his amber eyes piercing through the skull of the teen. His arm where folded against his chest, it was as if a teacher had caught his student cheating.

"What-" The teen gulped, recognizing Sesshomaru. Of course his dog would a _Pomeranian._ NO! What kind of powerful demon gets a _Pomeranian_ as a pet?!

"This dog is yours?" Furball felt the slight shake of the teen now.

 _Wow, even his face strikes fear in people!_

"Yes."

"T-t-thought it was cute... a-a-and..."

The teen immediately placed Furball down. Furball immediately went to the back of Sesshomaru's shoes.

"Well nice seeing you Taisho-sama. We'll be leaving." He elbowed his friend who was not following the situation. Both of the teen went away.

 _"Wow! You scared him with your face! How do you do that?"_

Sesshomaru ignored her question and went back to the bench to get the groceries. Furball tried her best menacing face but a child who passed by giggled as she watch the small pom.

The only person, no _dog,_ that isn't scared by my face is this little Furball. He mentally rolled his eyes.

" _We're going back."_

* * *

It was already 5:30 PM, Sesshomaru had spent the entire afternoon doing his work from his laptop. He had not seen Furball after they had come back from their walk. Not that it matters, he sighed, shutting his laptop close, he laid back on his couch with a foot on the ground.

A rustling was heard, he felt Furball climbing its way up through his leg. Once she had successfully gotten herself on Sesshomaru's waist, she went to his chest.

 _"Shomaru?"_ She yipped, she noticed the deep breathing of the dog demon. Furball laid her head on his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat. She found her self slowly drifting to sleep. As soon as Furball fell asleep, Sesshomaru followed.

* * *

A few days have passed, Sesshomaru could be found on the phone talking with his father while Furball was on the couch, watching the channel that Sesshomaru had been watching before his father had called.

"Sesshomaru speaking." The dog demon walked out to the veranda, but rather than looking at the view had to offer, he leaned on the railings and watched Furball watch the television instead.

She was, he admitted, a better companion than that small imp he has. She was sweet and nice who usually sits and snuggles by his side or if not, usually pestering him to walk her to the park. He had undoubtedly grown to appreciate the small dog.

"Sesshomaru, I have yet to speak with Izanagi, it seems he is caught up with the flu again."

"Hn. Any news with Inuyasha?"

"He hasn't backed down yet. He seems more intent in marrying Kagome." His father sighed, if it were his way, he would have placed Sesshomaru as the groom, but it was Izanagi who had chose Inuyasha since he wanted someone with a bit "humor" Plus he was a bit more at age with Rin. And besides, Inuyasha had no problem in accepting it then.

"Hn. Foolish boy. Have they found Rin yet?"

"No signs of her. It seems they are getting disheartened. It's been 5 days already. Look, I have to go, clients are here." Sesshomaru muttered his goodbye before slipping the phone back to his pocket.

"Stupid Inuyasha."

He found Furball on the table, how she got there he had no idea. He quietly moved behind her.

"What are you doing?" His voice scared the small dog who had suddenly bumped the vase on the table, which crashed onto the glass water that crashed to the laptop that also crashed when Furball bumped to it.

The screen cracked and the spilt water dripped on it. Sesshomaru had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Y-YOU LITTLE!" He tried to grab the small dog out of his rage. What was inside that computer was worth millions of information on his business. And this small dog ruined everything!

Furball panicked, she jumped from the table out of fear and hid behind the umbrella rack. _"I-I'm sorry!"_

 _"Get out you pest! You've prolonged your stay. Get out of my sight!_ " First Inuyasha now this! How many more troubles must he suffer before he could get his peace?

She whimpered, not sure if he meant it or not, but the murderous gleam that he shot at her proved he was. She slowly moved to the door and bolted her way out.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his couch as he watched his watch move its short hand hour by hour. It had been 4 hours since he had told Furball to get out of his place. He figured she would have come back an hour or so. His computer had only a cracked screen but the hardware was still intact. It would be fixed in a few days time.

Not that he cares for the small dog. No. Absolutely not. She could leave for all he cares. The only thing he'll not have was her companionship and her sweet barks and annoying pesters.

No he didn't care. He convinced himself and stood up. He walked to the door and slipped on his shoes. She could go and leave him. He would not find her. He was only going out to buy some more food. Yes. That was what he was going to do.

* * *

Furball looked at the now empty park. It was dark and getting quite chilly. She hopped to the bench where Sesshomaru previously sat.

Was he still mad? Is he looking for her?

 _"Mostly likely not."_ She replayed the incident repeatedly in her head. _"If only I had not gotten scared. If only i stayed on the couch..."_

 _I wouldn't be here._

She whimpered, the cold weather was getting to her bones. She really felt terrified when Sesshomaru tried to grab her. What could have he done if she hadn't jumped?

"Hey isn't that the dog from before?" The two teens came up to Furball. She quickly stood up and ran to escape but the other teen had scooped her up. She tried to violently wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Not with your owner? Ran away huh?" The two teens laughed, as they watched Furball try to get out.

"This dog's fur is fancy! I'm sure this will sell for a high price."

"Yeah, or maybe we can give it to Yamazaki, I heard he eats dogs!"

"That's sick!" Both of the teens howled in laughter again. Furball getting all tired from moving thought of something. She opened her mouth as wide as she can and bit the teen's hand. He yelped in surprised, dropping her in the process. She used the opportunity to get away.

Now with two teens behind her, she continued to bolt out of the park. She didn't know where she was going but as long as she could lose the two trailing behind her, she'd go anywhere.

 _Uh oh._

She whimpered seeing a person's leg had blocked her way. Her head hit face first on the person's leg.

"We got you now!" The teen shouted when he saw the dog bumped to the person.

Sesshomaru looked down at small dog that bumped to his leg. He had been looking around the street for the small dog when he caught her scent. He pulled Furball to his chest and looked at the two teens.

 _"Sesshomaru..."_ Furball whimpered.

"Oh man, not this again."

"What the hell are you getting all scared for?" The teen threw in a punch to the dog demon but missed. He was so sure that he was going to hit him! In a blink of an eye, he saw a fist coming to his way. The impact of Sesshomaru's fist had pummeled him to the ground, his nose was now bleeding.

" _One more?_ " Sesshomaru asked, ready to strike the other boy. Furball was curled against his chest, feeling safe in his arms again.

"N-no sir!" The teen pulled his friend from the ground and started dragging him away from the two. Sesshomaru shook his head before turning his attention to the small dog. She looked up to him, not sure of what to do next.

He brought her back to his place.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry. I... I won't ever misbehave again... please forgive 'Shomaru._ " She barked, nudging hjs hand with her nose. Sesshomaru patted her head before tuning back.

 _"I am sorry for shouting at you._ " There he said it. Now they were even. He dragged himself to the bedroom and changed to something more comfortable. Furball followed him from behind. He placed her on his bed before lying down as well.

 _"How was your trip?"_ He teased, a small smile crept to his face. " _It was awful, I immediately missed my owner._ " She growled back, snuggling under his arm.

 _"Is that so?"_

She climbed up to his chest and moved closer to his face. His amber eyes widened as Furball licked his lips.

" _Did you just..."_

 _"Good night 'Shomaru! Thank you for saving me."_ She growled back, snuggling back to his arm.

 _"Disgusting."_ He said, but couldn't wipe the feeling of happiness growing inside his chest. He pulled her closer to his chest as he slept.

* * *

Morning rolled by quickly, Furball was the first one to wake up.

"Sesshomaru?" She yawned. Looking over the sleeping handsome dog demon. She felt like she was taller or something. How come she could see Sesshomaru's whole body? She glanced at the wall mirror on the side of the bed and saw herself. A brunette naked woman was staring right back at her!

Memories flooded her mind, she remembered her name and everything that happened prior to her becoming a dog. She quickly gathered the blanket to her chest, trying to hide her nakedness to the demon beside her.

The warmth that was beside him was gone, cold air stung his skin as he felt the blanket pulled from him. " _What did I say about pulling the blanket?_ " He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up on the bed.

When no reply came, Sesshomaru spoke _up._  
 _"Furball?"_ He was sure she was beside him. Hell. He could even smell her right now.

His eyes caught sight of the beautiful naked brunette that was holding all his blanket to her chest.

"Fur... ball...?"

They stared at each other for a full minute, both not knowing what to say or do. His little dog that he had cared for the past 5 days was now a human. Not just human, but was Rin Ieiri, the daughter or Izanagi Ieiri. Awkward silence ensued them, until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You were a dog." He said flatly, looking anywhere but her.

"Y-yes I was umm..."

"And you did not remember anything when you were... a dog?"

She nodded, fidgeting inside the blanket. Sesshomaru rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming. His emotions were jumbled. First he had come in terms that he liked the small dog with him though he was not sure how to pursue that, now said small dog had become a beautiful woman and naked at that. And how the hell did she even turn into a dog?

It wasn't helping him at all. Especially that the small dog was Rin Ieiri, engaged to his half-brother.

Never in his life had he wanted more to kill his half-brother.

"Izanagi Ieiri, your father has been desperately looking for you these past few days. It would be best for you to immediately return to him. I hear he is in bad health." He started to get up, he pulled a fresh shirt and pants and handed it to Rin.

Rin nodded, accepting the clothing that was given to her. She felt quite disappointed on how aloof he was again with her. Until last night, he was warming up to her.

"I'll leave you to change, you can use the washroom." Sesshomaru closed the door on his way out, not before looking at Rin.

When he had heard Rin stepping inside his washroom, he quickly dressed and prepared food for the both of them.

Rin Ieiri... she knows of her engagement with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked irritated, first woman he liked and she was actually off limits to him.

Rin stepped out of his room and took a seat at the table. She watched the demon place food in front of her and took at a seat. When she tried to grab some bread their hands collided, causing her to retract her hand, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Please go on." She said, quickly turning back to her plate.

"I insist." He broke the bread and handed one to her. Their fingers touch briefly before losing contact once more.

"Thank you..." she said softly, for the bread or for his company she didn't know.

* * *

Rin wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on the passenger seat. Sesshomaru was driving her back to Ieiri Building. She looked at Sesshomaru but he was too focused on the road. She sighed, he seemed to have his walls up again unlike when she was a small dog. She wished it hadn't ended so abruptly.

The car stopped in front of the building and Sesshomaru got out. He opened the door and helped Rin out.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru but hadn't let go of his hand yet. She didn't want to end this. Once she goes back there, she will have to fulfill her father's wishes. Getting married to someone she didn't know.

"Sesshomaru I..."

"Go. Your father is waiting for you."

"But..." She stared at him, not sure if she wanted to go on with her idea. She retracted her hand, what if he didn't feel the same? Why would he? She was just a measly dog when he met her, what would change now?

Rin smiled for the last time, as she hugged Sesshomaru before letting go.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for taking care of me and taking me back to my father. Good bye."

She dashed to the building and didn't look back. As soon as she disappeared inside the building, he got back to his car and sped away.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked extra murderous than before, he had fired around 10 employees during the week. He had never felt so empty when Furball, no Rin, left his place a week ago. He didn't want to admit it but he had been really bothered with the absence of his small companion. It seems that everything he did inside his own place didn't feel right if he didn't had a small pair of eyes judging his every move.

The news was bombarded with Rin's return and now the marriage agreement between Inuyasha and Rin was a topic again with Izanagi and Toga. And every single time he heard the name Rin and Inuyasha in a sentence, he wanted to kill Inuyasha out of jealousy.

"Errr... Sesshomaru-sama? Toga-sama wants to talk to you... he says it is urgent." Jaken hid behind the door, scared to lose his life. Not one of the employees wanted to go inside Sesshomaru's office when he was in a bad mood, and this week, Sesshomaru was extra foul.

He slammed his fountain pen down the desk and stood up. He slammed the door open, squishing Jaken to the wall.

"Mi-milord..."

Sesshomaru was on his way to the meeting room when he heard an argument going inside the room. he abruptly stopped, his hands on the door handle.

"Rin my dear! You cannot just _back out_ of this! You had accepted it when you were young!"

"That's the point father! I was _young_ then, I always wanted to please you but..."

"But what?! You cannot do this Rin. Not to me, not to your godfather!" Izanagi shook his head. He felt faint, this was the first time Rin had defied him. He was not taking it too well.

A sob was heard from inside the room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Rin was in there!

"At least let me marry someone I love! I don't want to spend my life with someone I don't know! I love someone else! I... I want a marriage like you and mom had! Not for some agreement!"

She cried, her father was speechless. He had never considered her daughter's feelings before, he had always put her best interest ever since her mother died.

Sesshomaru decided to go in that moment. Rin was still crying and had not looked up. Toga looked up to him and shook his head. He signaled him to seat beside him but Sesshomaru ignored his father.

"Marry me then." Sesshomaru announced, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He pulled Rin under her arms up to his chest. Rin gasped as she stared at the amber eyes she loved so much.

"Se-sesshomaru...?"

"What's happening?" Izanagj elbowed and nudged Toga on the rib. Toga's expression was just as confused as he was. He didn't know that Rin and Sesshomaru were in a relationship.

"I love you." He brushed a tear away from Rin's eyes. "Marry me instead if you don't want to marry someone you don't know."

"I'm sorry I'm late." He nudged his forehead to hers.

"Y-yes!" She hugged him back and gave him a kiss, which he eagerly responded back.

Both Izanagi and Toga's eyes widened, this was the first time they saw their children having a public display of affection. More to their surprise because it was actually _Sesshomaru_ doing it. The heartless demon!

"So they're like... together?" Izanagi asked Toga again, still watching their children hug each other as if they've been separated for three years.

"It seems so... I myself am quite surprised..." Toga approved of how his son ravished the girl's lips. He was pretty skillful, Toga judged.

"I missed you so much." Rin said in between kisses.

"As I do."

Rin and Sesshomaru completely forgot about the audience they had in the room, he had pushed Rin to the wall and continued to ravish her.

The two best friends looked at each other and nodded, both leaving the room together. Once the doors closed, Izanagi spoke up first.

"So Rin just wanted the handsome one. Why didn't she say so?"

"Well, everyone seems to be so scared of you."

Both men laughed and celebrated their children's happiness.

* * *

Shhh. Yeah it's me. Review please, I would totally appreciate t.


End file.
